1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting apparatus such as a digital camera, which is connectable with an independent recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a shooting apparatus, a method of recording sound has been variously proposed from the generation of a film camera. Since image and sound are each digitized so that they are recorded, it is easy to record the image and sound, which are associated with each other. Standardization of making an exchange of digital information between digital apparatuses, and requiring compatibility between them is popularly advanced. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3581144 relates to a system, which makes a connection between a camera and a voice recorder, and stores an image data and a sound data so that their data are associated with each other. Further, the foregoing U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,144 discloses the following technique of using a camera as the main body, and giving instructions to start and stop recording to a voice recorder in association with a shooting operation of the camera. Moreover, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-343137 relates to a system, which is able to connect two video cameras by means of a multi-connector, and discloses the following technique that one video camera simply functions as a VTR deck. Moreover, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-347322 discloses data association.